Never Give a Saiyan Sugar
by Griffin D. Sage
Summary: What happens when Saiyans get high on sugar? Complete and utter chaos! And pleanty of distruction to! Rated K for mild language later. HIATUS
1. Chaos Begins

This fan fiction is dedicated to Sugar Freak.

After reading Sugar Freak's _Never Give a Kitsune Candy_, I decided to go ahead and post this, _Never Give a Saiyan Sugar_. I was supposed to intro my OC, Sage, in another fic, but I just can't get it together, so I'll just give a little background info.

Sage is a full-blooded female Saiyan who was revived from a bone found floating in space by people who wanted to use her to take over the universe. (If you've seen the movie _The Fifth Element_, it's kinda like that.) Goku and the others find her when they are in space checking out a strange energy for King Kai.

And now, time for the first chapter, The Chaos Begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT.

WARNING If you are acquainted with a Saiyan, heed this warning! Never, under any circumstances, give a Saiyan sugar. Though the result may not be disastrous, it will be scary.

"BULMA!" Vegeta's powerful voice echoed through the Brief residence. "WHERE ARE YOU, WOMAN!" He stood in his Gravity Room, yelling his head off.

"You don't need to shout, Vegeta, I'm right here." Bulma said, "What's wrong now."

"What are all these boxes doing in here!" Motioning to the piles of boxes scattered about the Gravity Room.

"Well… it's candy. It's only going to be in here for a little while, until we can empty out a store room…"

"BUT HOW WILL I TRAIN, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled.

"You won't! Not while Goku and the others are visiting!" Bulma retorted.

"Kakerot! HERE! You didn't tell me that!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. You just never listen. Now, I need you to work in the yard."

"Why should I do that, woman." Vegeta replied.

WHAMMMM! Bulma smacked Vegeta on the back of the head with a frying pan

"That's why," She retorted, walking out the door.

"Why you…" Vegeta stalked out the door after Bulma, and their voices faded. Then…

"Bulma! Vegeta! Are you back here!" Sage, the girl Saiyan, rounded the corner and walked into the Gravity Room.

"What the- what the heck is this stuff?" She opened up one of the boxes, and pulled out a package of candy. She opened the package, and popped a piece in her mouth.

"_Hey,_" she thought "_This stuff is good…_" and she ate another piece. (A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun !)

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

"That woman!" Vegeta muttered to himself as he stalked around the yard, picking up sticks and blasting them with energy attacks. "She drives me crazy sometimes…"

"Hi, Vegeta!" Sage's voice came from nowhere. Vegeta looked down and found himself staring at Sage's feet.

"HI VEGETA!" Sage yelled again, grinning.

"Sage," Vegeta said finally, "why are you upside down?"

"I'm not upside down! Everything else is!" Sage cried, and she began laughing insanely.

"Are you alright?"

"No, but neither are you!" Sage fell over, and lay on the ground, laughed maniacally.

"Something is wrong with you," Vegeta said, reaching down to help Sage up, "Come on, we're going to see Bulma…"

"No! I must do as the bunnies command! ALL HAIL THE BUNNIES!" Sage bellowed.

"Bunnies?"

"I hear and obey, wise bunnies!" Sage exclaimed, and she turned and began hopping towards the building.

"Sage! Come on Sage you need to see Bulma," Vegeta grabbed Sage's arm, and she stopped. She cocked her head to one side, as if listening to someone.

"Let's go, Sage…"

"I will do as you command, great and powerful bunnies!" Sage exploded. She spun around and grabbed Vegeta's hair, then turned back and kept hopping towards the building.

"Sage! OW! SAGE! OW!" Vegeta exclaimed, yelling 'ow' every time Sage landed, because his head slammed into the ground every time. "SAGE! THIS HURTS! OW!"

Sage turned and threw Vegeta into the Gravity Room. After righting himself, Vegeta looked around. There were candy wrappers scattered about the room.

"How much of this stuff did you eat, Sage?" Vegeta asked. "Sage?"

"I hear and I obey, mighty bunnies!" Sage yelled, throwing a rope around Vegeta. Before he could respond, he found himself tied to a chair.

"Sage! What are you doing!" Vegeta yelled. Sage grinned, and tore open a box and pulled out a pack of candy. She opened it, dumped half of the contents in he mouth, and shoved the rest into Vegeta's mouth.

"What the heck did you do that for!" Vegeta demanded, after nearly choking.

"The bunnies told me to…" Sage said, reaching for another pack of candy.

And that's it for the first chapter! Hooray for sugar! Hooray for madness! HUZZAH! Look forward to more chapters, and check out my Inuyasha fic _The Three Fates_.Make sure to review, and all flames will be fed to my flame-eating beast.


	2. Cane Candy Chaos

This fan fiction is dedicated to Sugar Freak.

Greeting everyone! It's time for the second installment of Never Give a Saiyan sugar! Sorry it took so long, but I was busy. Everyone have a good Christmas? Or holiday, for those who don't celebrate Christmas? I did!

Anyway, here chapter two, Cane Candy Maddness!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT (And this is set in GT, 'cause Trunks is a teen.)

Hours later, Goku and the others were just arriving at Bulma's place, and were climbing out of their cars.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku yelled, sticking his head through the door. "Bulma, we're here!"

"Where the heck is she?" Krillin asked, coming through the door, with the others behind him.

"I don't know. Bulma!" Goku cupped his hands and shouted as he walked down the hall. He walked past the kitchen, and stopped and did a double take.

"Hey guys!" he called out. "Come look at this!"

Bulma was in the kitchen wearing a set of headphones. She was dancing around the kitchen, sliding on the slick floor in her socks. Everyone burst out laughing, and were so loud that Bulma finally heard. She tore the headphones off her head, grabbed a frying pan, and proceeded to chase Goku and Krillin around the kitchen while they imitated her dancing.

_Meanwhile_

Sage and Vegeta were sitting in the back yard with their eyes closed. Sage opened one eye to look at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, what's we doin'?" she asked.

"We's thinking about life," Vegeta answered, managing to sound solemn and drunk at the same time.

"Why?"

"The bunnies told us to."

"I'm bored! Let's play hide and seek!" Sage said leaping to her feet. Vegeta remained sitting, so Sage began poking him in the head.

"Hey Vegeta!" She said. "Hey Vegeta! HeyVegetaHeyVegetaHeyVegetaHeyVegetaHeyVegeta..."

"WHAT!" Vegeta bellowed, spinning to face Sage.

"I wanna play hide 'n seek," Sage said, grinning.

"Yeah!" Vegeta exclaimed, forgetting the bunnies. He poked Sage's forehead. "I declare you to be It."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE IT! Why can't you be It!"

"BECAUSE I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!" Vegeta shouted to the sky.

"Oh, OK!" Sage said, grinning.

"OK! I'll hide, and you count to 100, and don't count to fast." Vegeta yelled as he flew away.

"You don't go outside the city!" Sage called after Vegeta. "OK, uhh... one... two... twelve... fish..."

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen_

Chi-chi had called Bulma off Goku and Krillin (she had them cornered on top of the cabinets) and everyone was munching on chips.

"Hey Bulma,"Gohan said, "where are Vegeta and Sage? And Trunks?"

"Trunks went to the grocery store, but Vegeta and Sage? I haven't seen Vegeta in hours, and I haven't seen Sage all day."

"Maybe they're out back," Chi-chi said, getting up, "I'll go look." She walked out the door. She came back a few minutes later, shaking her head. As she walked past the trash can, she dropped something in.

"What was that, Chi-chi?" Bulma asked, fishing the object out of the trash. She answered her own question: it was a candy wrapper.

"I found it out in the yard... Bulma? What's wrong?" Chi-chi asked, worried. Bulma's eyes bulged and her face went pale. She turned and ran out of the room, the others following.

"Oh. My. God," Bulma said, looking into the Gravity Room. The candy wrappers layered the floor a good two inches. There were empty boxes scattered around the room.

"Don't tell me they ate _all_ of it!" Bulma exclaimed, lifting up one of the boxes and looking inside. "That was a year's supply of candy! This could be bad..."

"Hey Mom! Mom!" Trunks's voice echoed down the hall.

"We're in the Gravity Room, and I think we have a problem!" Bulma called back.

"I'd say!" Trunks replied. "I just saw Sage flying through town yelling something about bunnies. Hey! She and Dad are on TV!"

There was a moment of silence, then everyone bolted from the Gravity Room.

_Vegeta and Sage_

Sage had found Vegeta quickly; he had been trying to hide behind a stop sign. They had been playing follow-the-leader when...

"Ohmygosh! Vegeta, I just realized something!" Sage exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Vegeta said, stopping in his tracks. Sage slammed into him and collapsed onto the ground.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MORE SUGAR!" She cried from the ground.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"We have to get some more! Quick!" Sage exclaimed, leaping up.

"But where?" Vegeta asked. They both sat down on the ground and began thinking.

"Why don't we just ask those people?" Sage offered.

"SHHHH! I'm thinking!" Vegeta said angrily.

"OK," Sage whispered. She sat staring at Vegeta while he thought.

"I know!" Vegeta exclaimed. "We'll ask those people!"

"HEY!" Sage exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey people!" Vegeta yelled at the crowd. "Where can we find sugar!"

"Go to the candy store, dumb ass!" one of the townsfolk yelled back.

"Thanks!" Vegeta and Sage called back in unison, and they proceeded to leapfrog towards the candy store.

"Uhhh... dude, I don't think we should have done that," one person said to another.

"You're telling me!"

_Back at the Briefs Residents_

Everyone raced into the media room where Trunks was watching TV.

"What's going on, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Look, they're doing an update," Trunks replied.

"If you are just joining us," the reporter said, "we are coming to you live from the front of The Cane Candy Store, where two crazed people are apparently eating all the candy. According to eyewitnesses, a man and a teenage girl went into the candy store, and proceeded to, quite literally, throw all the customers out into the street. They have been in there for about fifteen minutes, and have apparently tied up the two store employees..."

"Arggg! This is a disaster!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't know," Goku said, "It seems kinda funny to me."

"Funny!" Bulma exploded. "Those two have no idea what they're doing! Who knows what they're capable of! They could blow up a city! Break a dam! Tie up a group of people and force them to watch Tellitubies!

"I don't know about that last one," Trunks said, "but could hurt someone, or themselves. Someone should go get them."

"I'll do it," Goku said, hopping up. "How hard could it be?" (A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun)

_Vegeta and Sage_

Chaos reined over the Cane Candy Store, where Vegeta and Sage had just finished eating about ten pounds of candy apiece. Sage was trying to sit on the ceiling fan while Vegeta sat on the floor singing the Teen Titans theme song. (A/N: I do not own Teen Titian) The two employees were tied together, sitting on the counter.

"Please, people," one of them said, "just let us go?"

"NO!" Sage yelled. "Prince Vegeta commanded you to stay and YOU WILL STAY!" She finally sat on the fan, only to have it fall on the floor.

"Are you alright?" the other worker asked.

"FISH CAKES!" Sage bellowed from under the rubble.

"HEY! Vegeta shouted suddenly causing the two workers to jump.

"WHAT!" Sage yelled, exploding the debris, causing the workers to jump again.

"MY FATHER IS DEAD! THAT MEANS I AM THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS!"

"ALL HAIL KING VEGETA!" Sage shouted, and tried to bow, but lost her balance and fell on her head. "COOL! EVERYTHING'S UPSIDE DOWN AGAIN!"

"DO YOU MIND!" the two worker yelled.

"No," Vegeta and Sage replied simultaneously.

"Arrrrggggghg!" one of the workers screamed, losing her mind completely. She managed to get to her feet and run out of the store, dragging her co-worked behind her.

"What shall we do now, King Vegeta?" Sage asked, still upside down.

"We shall set up my kingdom," Vegeta exclaimed, "and you shall be my royal advisor!"

"I am honored, King Vegeta," Sage said, wiping a tear from her eye. Just then, Goku landed outside the candy store.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, walking into the store.

"Hey, it's Kakerot!" Vegeta said, pointing.

"Hey Carrot!" Sage said, still upside down.

"What are you two doing?" Goku asked, "And why is Sage upside down?"

"She's not upside down," Vegeta said, laughing, "everything else is!"

"But... that's...," Goku stammered, "Listen you two. There's something wrong with you. Just come with me and..."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sage shouted suddenly, righting herself. "Don't listen King Vegeta! He's a demon! He's trying to hypnotize us so he can take us back to his lair and suck out our brains and turn us into zombies and force us to do the Chicken Dance and watch Tellitubies and eat broccoli for the rest of our lives!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta practically screamed. "We have to run away! RUN AWAY!" and the flew off so fast that the left craters in the ground.

"Man," Goku exclaimed, "now I gotta chase 'em. This is gonna take a long time," and he flew off after the two sugar-crazed Saiyans.

All hail the power of SUGAR! Second only to the power of alcohol! (Just kidding!) I'll post the next chapter when I get 5 new reviews, or in one week, whichever comes first. And now, in the words of Tom, Later!


	3. The Chaos of the Chase

This fan fiction is dedicated to Sugar Freak

Greetings fellow writers! Welcome to the third chapter of Never Give a Saiyan Sugar! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! eats ten pounds of sugar Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT. There, happy! Also I don't own anything Monty Python.

Ch 3- The Chaos of the Chase

"Come on you guys!" Goku yelled as he chased the sugar-crazed Vegeta and Sage. "Stop this! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Go away, foul demon!" Vegeta yell back, as he and Sage flew as fast as they could, "we won't fall for you tricks!"

"What the hell are you going on about!" Goku yelled.

"King Vegeta!" Sage called to Vegeta. "Maybe we should split up! And then...," she flew closer to Vegeta and whispered something in his ear.

"That's a great idea, Advisor!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What are you two... Hey!" Goku brought himself to a halt as Sage and Vegeta suddenly spit and went in opposite direction.

"RUN AWAY!" Vegeta and Sage yelled and the shot off.

"What am I going to do now?" Goku asked himself, "I guess Vegeta's more dangerous, so...," Goku took off in the direction Vegeta had fled.

Goku soon closed the gap on Vegeta, but couldn't get close enough to actually grab him.

"Vegeta!" Goku called out, "Stop! I'm only trying to help you!"

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" Vegeta yelled, and he flew faster.

_This has got to stop_ Goku thought _but where the heck is he leading me_! Goku's question was soon answered. Vegeta led Goku into a area of maze-like caves. Suddenly, Vegeta disappeared.

"Where did you go, Vegeta!" Goku called out.

"Up here, you silly English kniggit!" Sage yelled from the a mountain top

"What did you call me?" Goku called up to them

"Go boil you bottom, son of a silly person!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the heck...," Goku started to fly up to the two sugar-crazed Saiyans.

"Your mother was a hamster and you father smelt of elder berries!" Sage shouted, and she began throwing chickens at Goku.

"What the hell!" Goku yelled.

"I fart in you general direction!" Vegeta shouted, throwing cats at Goku.

"What are you two doing?" Goku bellowed

"I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty-headed food trough wiper!" Sage shouted as she suddenly ducked out of sight.

"What the hell is going on!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Pitche de voch!" Vegeta cried, and suddenly, Sage threw a huge plastic cow at Goku.

"Agggghhhhhh!" Goku yelled, as the cow crashed into him.

"Go away or I shall taunt you a second time!" Vegeta yelled

"THAT'S IT!" Goku yelled, "YOU TO ARE COMING WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" he shot towards them.

"RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!" Vegeta and Sage cried in unison as the took off

"Get back here!" Goku yelled as they split up again. This time, he went after Sage.

"HELP ME KING VEGETA!" Sage yelled, "HE'S GONNA GET ME!"

"Just let me take you to Bulma and she'll set you right!" Goku called to Sage.

"NO!" Sage yelled. Suddenly Vegeta and Sage crossed paths, but them split off again. Goku found himself chasing Vegeta.

"Come on, you two!" Goku yelled, "Let's stop this!"

"NEVER!" Sage yelled, colliding with Goku suddenly, pinning him to the ground. "Now, Vegeta!"

"What the heck are you...," Goku started, but Vegeta cut him off by shoving a bottle into his mouth. A strange liquid began pouring into his mouth, so that he had to swallow it, or risk drowning.

"Drink it!" Vegeta crowed. "Drink it all!"

"What was that!" Goku yelled after all the liquid was gone.

"A new little creation," Sage said, grinning.

"We call it Sugar Soda!" Vegeta said, grinning too.

"It... wha...," Goku's eyes slid out of focus. He suddenly grabbed the another bottle and began gulping it down.

Dun dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! The third chapter ends. What will happen next! Once again, I'll post in one week, or when I get 5 new reviews. Make sure you review!

And now, a bonus! If you can tell me what "Pitche de voch!" means, you will be featured in the next chapter!


	4. Military Chaos

This fan fiction is dedicated to Sugar Freak.

Oh man guys! I am so so so so so soooooooooooooooo very sorry! I feel terrible about making you all wait so long! My life has been uber insane, a combination of writers block, being on thin ice with my mother, a night job (don't worry, I've quit) and other things. Please please please please please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own DZGT. Oh well.

"Sugar! Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!" Goku yelled.

"Sugar!" Vegeta yelled.

"SUGAR!" Sage bellowed.

"I love sugar!" Vegeta yelled.

"WE LOVE SUGAR!" they all yelled as loud as they could.

"What were we talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"We were talking?" Vegeta replied.

"What are we going to do now, Vegeta?" Sage whined.

"Hmmmmmm..." Vegeta said, thinking. They all sat down and thought.

"I KNOW!" Goku yelled suddenly, so loud he knocked Vegeta and Sage over.

"Wha? What ya think of?" Sage asked bouncing up, and hopping up and down.

"Let's join the army!" Goku exclaimed

"Yea, let's go!" Vegeta and Sage yelled, and the three of them took off.

_Meanwhile, at the Brief residence_

"How do you think Goku is doing?" Chi-chi asked, looking anxious.

"I'm sure he's doing fine," Bulma said.

"Yea, it's not like he would actually eat any sugar," Krillin added, and everyone burst out laughing.

_BACK TO THE SUGAR-CRAZED SAIYANS_

After spending half an hour searching, Sage managed to spot a recruiting army station in a large town. The three nearly knocked the doors of their hinges as they ran into the building. The four army recruiters stare at them.

"We are here to join your army!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well," one of the army men said, glaring at them, "What makes you think that you have what it takes to be in this army?"

"I'M SUPPER STRONG!" Goku yelled. "I BEAT THE RED RIBBON ARMY AND PICCELO AND VEGETA AND FREEZA AND CELL... well, Gohan beat Cell... BUT I BEAT MAJIN BUU!"

"I AM THE PRINCE... NO, THE KING OF ALL SAYIANS!" Vegeta bellowed. "I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO THE LIKES OF YOU, PATHETIC URCHIN!"

"I'M STRONG ENOUGH FOR YOU! Sage shouted, "OR MAYBE YOU WANT A DEMONSTRATION! HOW ABOUT I BEAT YOUR HEAD IN!"

"Okay, okay, we'll let you try!" the man said, "Just stop yelling!"

"Okay!" the three Saiyans chimed.

"Follow me," the man said, and he led them out of the room.

"Wait in here," the man said, and he left the room. A few minutes later, a man in a white coat came into the room.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Sage yelled. "IT'S A MAD SCIENTIST!"

"I am not a mad scientist," the man said calmly, "I am a doctor. I'll be overseeing your physicals." As he spoke, three other doctors came into the room, each hauling a big cart full of medical equipment.

"Fizzikles?" the three Saiyans asked.

"Physicals," the doctor corrected. "We need to see if you are healthy enough."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Goku yelled.

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR!" Goku bellowed. "DOCTORS GIVE SHOTS! I DON'T WANNA SHOT!"

"Be quite, up big baby," Sage and Vegeta exclaimed, and Goku shrank away.

"Just wait here and my assistants will be here shortly," the doctor said, and he walked out. A bout an hour later, three more men in white coats showed up.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Sage screeched. "MAD SCIENTISTS!"

"We are not mad scientists," one of the men said, "We are the doctors who will be performing your exams."

"What happened to that other guy," Goku asked.

"He'll be watching from a safer distance… I mean, he's just observing today," another doctor said.

"Oh," the three Saiyans said, "Okay!"

"Now, if you will each go with one of us…."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku bellowed suddenly, "I DON"T WANT A SHOT!" The doctors simply ignored the outburst.

The Saiyans were led into separate rooms (with very thin walls) and were hooked up to a strange machine

"Say," they asked, "what does this thing do?"

"Why, it does everything," the doctors answered, while tightening down several straps, "it measures height, weight, blood pressure, and many other things. It also gives shots."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screeched, "I-DON'T-WANNA-SHOT!" He fought to get loose, but was strapped in tight.

"Are they all strapped in?" the voice of the first doctor asks from over the intercom.

"Yes, sir!" the three other doctors shouted.

"Why are we strapped in anyway?" Sage asked.

"Oh, did we forget to mention," one doctor said, "this test is very painful."

"SAY WHAT!" Vegeta and Sage both shouted.

"Very painful," another doctor said, grinning, "have fun!" With that, he pushed a large, red button on the wall, and all three Saiyans receive the equivalent of an 800 volt shock for about five minuets.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sage shouted

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Vegeta shouted himself.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Goku yelled.

Then it was over.

"Okay, now," the doctors said to the twitching Saiyans, "That went well."

"Now," the voice on the intercom said, "on to the psychological portion of the test!"

The three twitching Saiyans are led into different rooms. There are men wearing white coats waiting for them.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Sage shouts, "A MAD SCIENTIST!"

"I am a psychologist, not a mad scientist," the man said to the sugar-crazed Saiyan.

"Man," Goku said, "what is with you guys and white coats?"

"Lets begin, shall we?" the psychologist said, ignoring the question. "We will begin with a simple Rorschach test." The psychologists begin flashing cards. These are the responses.

Vegeta: Me as a Super Saiyan. Me as a Super Saiyan 2. Me as Ruler of the World. Me defeating Goku. Me dancing on Freeza's grave.

Goku: Hamburger. Pizza. Cake. Taco. Spaghetti. French Fries. Pie. Shrimp. Hot Dog. Fried Chicken. Funnel Cake. Soft-shell Crab. Ramen. Hey, I'm hungry! Can I eat now?

Sage: Bunnies. Bunnies. Bunnies. Bunnies. Bunnies. Me dancing on Freeza's grave. Bunnies. Bunnies. Bunnies. Bunnies. Bunnies. Bunnies. Bunnies!

"Okay, then," the psychologists said, "Let's try something else. We will say a word, and you say the first thing that comes into your mind"

"Okay!" the three Saiyans chimed."

"Alright. Fighting."

"FUN!" Goku yelled

"Battle."

"WHAT I LIVE FOR!" Vegeta shouted

"Death."

"Been there, done that," Sage said.

"Food."

"WHERE!" Goku yelled.

"Family."

"Ex-expendable." Vegeta stammered.

"Time."

"Relative." Sage said wisely.

"Uhhhhhh Freeza?"

"BAS&$#$" Sage and Vegeta both shouted.

"Okay," the psychologists said, "we'll just take these results to the boss. Wait here." And they ran off.

Hours later, a man in an impressive military uniform pushes a large, green button and all three Saiyans came flying out of their rooms and landed on their heads.

"COOL EVERYTHING IS UPSIDEDOWN AGAIN!" Sage bellowed.

"Well," the military man said, "we've studied your tests, and you three are the best applicants we have ever seen."

"REALLY!" The three Saiyans shouted

"Yes," the military replied. "Now there is only one thing left to do." He pulled an electric razor from his pocket.

"What's that for," Goku asked.

"For shaving hair, of coarse," the military man replied.

"From where?" Vegeta asked, sounding worried.

"From your head, of coarse," the military man replied again. "All new recruits have their heads shaved."

The three Saiyan looked at each other, there eyes wide with fear.

"RUN AWAY!" They shouted and took off so fast they left a ten foot wide crater behind.

That's Chapter Four! Please forgive me for the long wait! I swear on all things sacred and Anime that I will never take that long again!


	5. Factory Chaos

This fan fic is dedicated to Sugar Freak

Muahahahahahahaha! Welcome to chapter five! I told you I wouldn't take so long this time! I'm going to try and update every Saturday from now on, sense I already stay up late on Saturdays. Adult Swim you know. nods solemnly

Oh oh oh! I am sooooo happy! Why am so happy, you ask? Because my favorite manga, _Bleach_, is coming to Cartoon Network on the 9th ! The anime, that is. I've been waiting for this day ever sense I heard they were going to do it, and that was four months ago! Also Rukia and Ichigo's voices are _perfect_! I CAN'T WAIT!

Sorry about that, here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT. sigh

"Now what are we going to do?" Sage said loudly, after they had run a good distance.

"I'm hungry!" Goku yelled, his stomach growling loudly.

"I'm hungry too!" Vegeta yelled.

"WE NEED FOOD!" Sage bellowed. "WE NEED… CANDY!"

"WE NEED CANDY!" the three sugar-crazed Saiyans bellowed together.

"But where can we find sugar?" Sage said. The three of them sat down and started thinking.

"Hey, that sign says something about sugar," Sage and Goku said, pointing to a large billboard.

"SHHH!" Vegeta scolded, "I'm thinking!"

"Oh, okay," the other two whispered, and they stared at Vegeta while he thought.

"That sign says something about sugar," Vegeta said, pointing.

"HEY!" Sage and Goku exclaimed, "Why didn't we see that?"

They ran over to the billboard. Written across it, in bright, bold letters, were these words:

COME VISIT THE SUSGRAA CANDY FACTORY! TOURS EVERY HALF-HOUR!

"A place where they _make _candy!" Sage exclaimed, her eyes shining with tears of joy.

"Lets go!" Vegeta yelled.

"YEA!" Goku and Sage echoed, and they all flew off.

_At the Brief residents, about an hour later_

"Hey, why do you think Goku is taking so long?" Trunks asked.

"He probably pestered them into taking him out to eat," Chichi said.

"Uhhh… I don't think we're that lucky," Krillin, who was still watching TV, said. "You should come see this."

Everyone raced back to the TV were the reporter was saying, "If you are just joining us, we come to you live from the Susgraa Candy Factory, where three people have apparently taken over. The first sign of trouble came when a strange teenage girl chased out all the workers and visitors, yelling something about bunnies…. Anyway, this girl, and one of the two men, who were waiting outside for the workers to leave, apparently held up a candy store in a similar fashion. One can only imagine….

"That Goku!" Chichi yelled, "Why did he have to go and eat sugar!"

"I'm going to get them," Trunks said, standing up.

"I'll go to," Gohan said from his spot on the floor.

"Have fun," Goten said, while he waited for a picture to load from the internet.

"Goten!" Bulma scolded, "What kind of attitude is that!"

"I got better things to do," Goten said, not even bothering to look at them.

"Gohan," Chichi said, her voice full of fury. Goten flinched, and turned to face his mother.

"Y-y-yes mom?" he stammered.

"YOU GO HELP YOUR BROTHER GET YOUR FATHER!" Chichi yelled, "AND DON'T DARE COMPLAIN!"

"Y-y-yes mom," Goten said, and he ran out of the room in fear. Gohan and Trunks ran out after him.

_Back with the sugar-crazed Saiyans_

"SUGAR!" Sage bellowed. "WONDERFUL, GLORIOS SUGAR!" She dove head-first into a crate of Nerds Rope.

"ALL HAIL SUGAR!" Goku yelled, while scarfing down handfuls of Laffy Taffy.

"NO, ALL HAIL THE BUNNIES!" Vegeta shouted. "HAIL THE BUNNIES FOR LEADING US TO THE SUGAR!"

"ALL HAIL THE BUNNIES!" the three sugar-crazed Saiyans shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Here you are," Trunks said, flying up to them, with Gohan and Goten behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sage yelled, "A MAD SCINETIST!"

"Errr… what?" Goten said.

"What do we do Vegeta?" Goku asked. "What do the bunnies say?"

"The bunnies say…," Vegeta said

"What!" Sage exclaimed.

"The bunnies say…," Vegeta said, taking a deep breath, "THEY'RE DEMONS, RUN AWAY!"

"RUN AWAY FROM THE DEMONS!" Goku and Sage both shouted and all three Saiyans took off in different directions.

"No, don't run!" Gohan called after them. "Great, now we have to chase them."

"I'll follow dad," Trunks said, flying off after Vegeta.

"I'll go get our dad," Gohan said, "and you follow Sage, Goten."

"Oh, all right," Goten said, flying off after Sage. Gohan went in the direction of Goku.

_With Trunks_

Trunks followed his father into a warehouse-like part of the factory. He heard his father gobbling candy somewhere he couldn't see.

"Dad!" Trunks called out, flying slowly between huge shelves packed with crates. "Dad come on out!"

"You'll never take me alive!" Vegeta's voice echoed, "Muahahahaha!"

"Dad!" Trunks yelled. "This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!" Vegeta said, popping up right behind his son. Trunks spun to face his father, only to have a handful of gummy candy shoved into his mouth. He had to swallow or choke.

"D-d-d-dad!" Trunks gasped. "What the…." Vegeta cut Trunks off by shoving more gummy candy into his mouth.

_With Gohan_

Gohan found himself in a building full of tanks. He vaguely wondered what was in them, but soon dismissed the thought.

"Where are you Dad!" Gohan yelled. He navigated between the tanks, calling for his father.

"I'm a silly monkey, happy and fun," he heard his father sing, "I sing all day 'til the day is done."

"Dad?" Gohan called out.

"I eat a lot of sugar, but it's much more fun," Goku continued to sing, appearing behind Gohan and tying him up.

"Dad what are you doing!" Gohan yelled, "Let go of…," his words were cut off when Goku shoved an open bottle into his mouth

"To feed sugar soda to my son!" Goku finished, an insane grin on his face.

_With Goten_

Goten also found himself in a building full of tanks. Most of these, however, were humming oddly.

"Hey Sage!" Goten yelled. "Come on, lets go home! I wanna get back to my business!"

"Is it a red line or a green line?" Sage's voice echoed.

"What!" Goten shouted.

"Or maybe it purple," Sage continued, "with green stripes and orange spots and curves and whipped cream and fish cakes and…,"

"SAGE, QUIT BABBLEING!" Goten bellowed.

"What's babbling," Sage asked, her voice coming from an open tank. "Is it a brook? Is it made of whipped cream and fish cakes and raspberries and brussels sprouts and…."

"Sage that's enough," Goten said, climbing into the open tank. Before he could respond, Sage leaped from the top of the tank, and shoved his face into a huge pile of cotton candy.

"Eat it!" Sage shouted. "Eat it now!" Goten had no choice; it was eat or suffocate.

_Back at the Brief residents_

"I'm sure the boys will be back in no time" Bulma said to Chichi.

"Yea," Chichi agreed. "I mean, they know to stay away from sugar."

"Of course," Krillin said, nodding, "they are smart boys, after all."

"Yea," Bulma said, "we've got nothing to worry about."

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH gasp HAHAHAH! If only they knew! Remember to R&R people, and all flames will be fed to the flame-eating beast. Along with the flamers.

Oh, if any of you are Naruto fans, check out my Naruto Truth or Dare fic! Only one dare in the first chapter, but I'm taking suggestions! The top five will be in the next chapter!


	6. Fishing Chaos

Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make: Tiliena has won the prize! "Pitche de voch" does mean "throw the cow!" Congratulations, Tiliena, you will be featured in the next chapter! (Sorry I couldn't fit you in this one, I already had it written when you reviewed.)

On another note, HAPPY SAMHAIN EVERYONE! For those who don't know, before Halloween was Halloween, or even All Hollow's Eve, it was Samhain, a Celtic celebration in which the living honor those who have died. I take this time to honor my grandmother, aunt, and two grandfathers who have died (none recently).

Enough with the depressing stuff, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT, so back off lawyers! _Drives layers away, keeps lawyer uncles and feeds them to the Flamer-Eating beast._

A quick note, this chapter is inspired by my Uncle Jerry, whom I like to go fishing with.

"SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!!" Gohan yelled, running around in a circle.

"SUGAR!!!" Goten yelled

"FISH CAKES!!!" Trunks and Sage yelled. Everyone stared at them

"What do we do now?" Goku asked, trying to stand on his head.

"We could go terrorize a few villages," Goten said. (A/N who knew he had it in him?)

"No, let's go fishing!" Sage exclaimed.

"Why fishing?" Gohan asked.

"Why not?" Sage replied.

"WAIT!!!!!!!" Vegeta bellowed. "I AM THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS, SO I DECIDE WHAT WE DO!!! WE WILL GO FISHING!!!!!!!!"

"Hai," the sugar-crazed Saiyans replied, and the all flew off, busting a huge hole on the candy factory's roof.

A few minutes later, they spotted a sports equipment store and went inside.

"Hello," the old man at the counter said. "How can I help you?"

"Can you tell me how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Goku asked.

"Idiot, what does that have to do with fishing!?" Sage said, smacking Goku on the head.

"Well, he asked how he could help me," Goku said, "and I've always wanted to know."

"Here," Vegeta said, dumping a bunch of fishing rods, nets, and other fishing equipment on the counter

"Okay, let's see," the old man said, slowly scanning one item… then another… and another….

_Half an hour later_

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Goku screeched. "THIS IS TAKING TO LONG!!!"

"Here," Sage said, pulling a large plastic bag out of her pocket and shoving it into the man's hands. "This should cover it, keep the change!" All the Saiyans snatched the fishing gear and flew off.

"What was all that noise, Dad?" a younger man asked, walking into the room from the back.

"Some nice young people bought a lot of fishing gear," the old man said, smiling. "They told me to keep the change."

"Oh," the younger man said, looking into the bag. "DAD!!!"

"You don't have to shout, son, I'm not deaf," the old man said.

"Well, you are, but that's beside the point," the younger man said, "They paid you in Monopoly Money!"

"And that's bad?" the old man said.

_Back to everyone's favorite sugar-crazed Saiyans_

"Alright, this should be a good place," Vegeta said, and the all stopped flying. They were over the ocean, but it was very cloudy, and they couldn't see much.

"Alright everyone, let's get this party started!" Goten yelled, and everyone cast their lines. And the hovered there… and hovered there…

_Half and hour later_

Goku's poll jumped suddenly.

"Hey!" he yelled. "I think I've got something!"

"Pull it in, pull it in!" Vegeta urged, and Goku began winding in the line. However, it wasn't a fish on the end.

"Uhhhh… what's going on here?" a little man in a Hawaiian shirt said, looking around.

"We caught… a guy?" Gohan asked.

"I caught one too!" Trunks said, pulling up another Hawaiian-shirt wearing man. Soon the gang was pulling up a man or woman every time they cast their lines. Sage used a move to solidify the air so the people could stand, and the soon had over twenty people.

"What's going on here?" Sage said, staring at the people.

"I didn't know that people lived in the ocean," Vegeta said.

"SO YOU ARE THE ONE'S WHO HAVE BEEN UBDUCTING PEOPLE!!!" a little man in a suit yelled as he swung from Vegeta's fishing poll.

"Hey, look," Sage said. "I think this one's a different breed."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS ANIME IS GOING IN HERE!!!!" the little man bellowed.

"We're fishing," the sugar crazed Saiyan said together.

"WE ARE PEOPLE, NOT FISH!!!" the man yelled, "IF YOU WANT FISH TRY OVER THERE!!!"

"Oh, okay," Goku said, and they moved. A few minutes later, they had caught a huge fish.

"ALRIGHT, WE DID IT!!!" Sage yelled.

"YES!!!!" the other Saiyans yelled.

"Now what do we do," Goten asked. The others thought.

"YOU COOK IT YOU IDIOTS!!!" the little man in the suit yelled.

"Hey, Humunus Yellus is right!" Sage said. "Let's go cook it!" They all flew off.

"They're finally gone!" the man in the suit said. Then, Sage's move failed and everyone fell into the ocean.

_A few minutes later_

Piccelo was meditating under a waterfall. He heard a strange noise and looked up. He saw a bird, no a plane, no Lord Canti. Actually, it was the six sugar-crazed Saiyans, carrying their huge fish. They were singing a song.

"All hail SUGAR  
All hail SUGAR  
It gives us the POWER  
To do whatever we WANT!

All hail SUGAR!  
All hail SUGAR!  
Second only to the POWER…  
OF ALCOHOL!!!!!!!"

_That looks bad_ Piccelo thought. _I better call Bulma_.

And thus ends Chapter Six! ALL BOW DOWN TO THE BUNNY GODS OF SUGAR, I COMAND THEE! Sorry, instant moment! Remember to review, and congats once again to Tiliena for translating "Pitche de voch!" Dewa kore de!


End file.
